


RWBY Drabbles, and Other Short Fics

by BucketWitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Loooots of Fluff, Multi, There will be more characters, Wow, but there will be a lot of them, i just can't think of them right now, these are short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketWitch/pseuds/BucketWitch
Summary: A collection of small fanfics that my friends have requested! They liked them a lot, so I thought I would upload them so you guys can enjoy them too! They're all really short, but I enjoyed writing them.





	1. WhiteRose

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't really think of a name for these (and my labeling system is horrible for how these are saved on my computer) the titles will be whichever ship the chapter is about.

Going to Atlas was an exciting experience for a lot of their group. But Weiss had snuck out of her house and spend every bit of lien she had just to get away from Atlas. She just didn’t want to be there. But this had gotten a lot bigger than her and her comfort. The train ride wasn’t helping her any, though.

She was more than glad to be with her team, her family, but this was giving her a level of anxiety that she wasn’t familiar with. She hated her father, but she was still scared just what might happen if they ran into him… 

Weiss was staying to herself, sitting in in a dining car with an almost empty cup of tea in front of her. She paid little to no attention to the car, instead looking out of the window and watching the snow pile up as they passed. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the last person she expected sitting across from her.

Qrow.

“What’s on your mind, Princess?” he asked.

Qrow had never really talked to Weiss, and she didn’t blame him. He had Ruby and Yang to worry with, and she had often made herself scarce when he showed up. His drinking brought back bad memories. She watched him reach into his shirt for his flask, and her gaze hardened. After a moment he pulled his hand back out, empty, and held both up.

“Alright, I won’t. I swear, you Schnee women could kill a man with a glare like that.”

She stayed quiet.

“Come on, I’m trying here.”

“Why?”

That had come out harsher than she had meant for it to. 

“Because you’re a part of my nieces’ team, part of this group, and I don’t doubt that it’s been a while since an adult has asked you if you were okay out of genuine worry.”

That last part put a clear look of confusion on her face, easy for him to read. 

“You’re right, but-… Why?”

“I’ve met your dad. Not a pleasant man. I’ve heard about your mother, and while your sister would walk though hell for you, she’s not always able to be here. Now, you still haven’t answered me. What’s on your mind?”

She stayed quiet for a few moments longer, before letting out a heavy sigh.

“Going back to Atlas is making me nervous.”

“Why?”

“My father. He grounded me to the house, to my room, and took away my heiress status. My family name is going to be brought farther and farther down, and all I can do is watch, until---” she cut herself off, her shaking hands balling into fists.

“Hey, is everything alright?” 

This came from a new voice. Ruby’s voice.

“I was just talking to your friend, she seemed like she needed it.” Qrow gestured to Weiss.

Ruby looked over at her and noticed her shaking hands, before sitting down with her and taking both shaking fists into her own hands.

“What happened?”

“She’s got a lot on her mind.” Qrow said as he stood up, stretching. “Though I think she’d be more comfortable talking to you. If you need me, I’ll be passed out somewhere on the train.”

He left the two of them alone, and they just sat there in silence for a few moments. 

“Weiss, your hands are freezing, are you cold?”

It wasn’t a legitimate question, as before Weiss could even respond Ruby had taken her cloak off and draped it over her partner’s shoulders.

“But wait, you’ll be cold.”

“No, I won’t. Yang and I have this kind of ‘walking heater’ effect that we get from Dad.” 

That much was clear, seeing how warm the cloak was She had drawn attention to herself, as once the cloak was secured around her neck she had her fists balled tightly in it, holding it around herself. 

“Weiss, are you alright?”

“I just… Really missed you. I missed the whole team, of course, but I missed you the most. Please don’t tell anyone else I said that.” 

Ruby smiled, and after a second, she held her arms out.

“I know you don’t really like being touched, but---” she was cut off by Weiss throwing herself into her arms.

“Why didn’t you hug me the second we were finally alone? I don’t know why I ever took this for granted.”

She hadn’t realized just how at ease the clinging Ruby had made her until she was back home at Atlas and didn’t have her leader bugging her in the middle of the night. 

Before she knew it the two of them had settled into a comfortable position. They talked about the past seven months until they drifted off to sleep their worries away in each other’s arms.


	2. Freezerburn

The heiress had been working herself sick and hadn’t slept in the last few days. She was locked in her office with projections and bills, and all manner of things needed to run a business. Yang really didn’t understand it. She knew good and well that the company was important to Weiss, but she also knew that being awake for several days straight wasn’t healthy, so she came to the office and knocked on the door lightly.

“Weiss, sweetheart?” she called.

“I’m busy, Yang.”

“I’m going to be busy breaking this door if you don’t come and unlock it.”

There was a pause in the rhythmic clicking of pacing heels, and then the lock on the door clicked open. A few seconds later the door cracked open, and there stood Weiss.

“You don’t have to be so dramatic…” she mumbled. 

“And you don’t have to lock yourself in your office for days at a time. Come to bed, Weiss. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“No, I won’t. I always feel worse when I wake up.”

“And I always take care of you during your work hangovers. You’re gonna hurt yourself like this, and you know it.”

Weiss really did look like she was sick, her face paler than usual and dark circles under her tired, ice blue eyes. Yang reached up and cupped her face in her hand.

“Come on, you know you’d rather cuddle with me than stay in this cold office.”

She noticed the slightly shaking cup of coffee in the other’s hand and quickly took it, pushing the door open. 

“Yang-!”

“No. No more coffee, and no more work.”

Before Weiss could complain anymore she sat the cup down and scooped Weiss up in her arm. She squirmed a small bit but gave up seconds later, not having the energy to put up an actual fight. 

“Why do you work yourself this hard? You aren’t even in control yet; your dad is just using you.”

“Because when he dies I’m going to spit on his grave and work on fixing my family name.” she rested her head on Yang’s shoulder as she spoke, letting her eyes start to close. Yang could tell she was struggling to keep her eyes open at all.

“That’s a little intense, babe.”

“It’s what I’m going to do.”

She chuckled.

“More power to you, then. But stop thinking about the future.”

“What should I think about?”

“You shouldn’t.”

Yang was quiet as she moved, carrying the tired princess to bed. She shut the bedroom door quietly, giving small responses to Weiss’ mumbling. She wasn’t even saying words at this point, her eyes now closed.

“You’re a mess. A beautiful little mess.” She said, as she moved to lay her down. 

In return she earned a few mumbles that sounded like ‘I’m not little’. Yang moved about taking Weiss’ heels off and undressing her, putting her back in one of Yang’s bigger shirts.

Apparently, she was taking too long, as when she stood up to put the discarded heels away and clothes in the laundry, her arm was caught. It wasn’t with any strength that would keep her from pulling away, but it was clear enough that she was taking too long. Weiss wanted her in bed, so she simply left the clothes and heels on the floor. She smiled as she climbed in bed, happy that she had finally managed to get Weiss to sleep.


	3. Pyrruby

She had never been more grateful for her ability to move quietly than tonight. Pyrrha hadn’t been able to sleep here recently. Frankly, she was scared to. She could only force herself to sleep through the nightmares for so long. She just couldn’t do it anymore. That was why she had just snuck into Team RWBY’s dorm and was moving to peek into Ruby’s bunk. When she did she ended up waking the girl, who stared at her for a few moments. 

“Hi, Ruby…” she said quietly.

“Pyrrha? What are you doing in here, it’s late…” Ruby rubbed her eyes and shifted in her bed, making room for her redheaded girlfriend. She tapped the open space. “Come on, get in here before someone wakes up and attacks you.”

Pyrrha did as told, climbing up into the bed and laying down with Ruby, allowing her to get comfortable before she said anything else. 

“I just… Couldn’t sleep.”

“Mm? Why not?” she already sounded sleepy again.

“Just some bad dreams. I haven’t slept in a few days, so I thought… I’d see if laying down with you helps. 

Ruby peeked up at Pyrrha, and those wide, silver eyes helped to comfort her. 

“You should have told me this sooner. I would have helped you out any way that I can.” 

Ruby’s smaller hand came up to thread through bright red hair and help calm the warrior that only ever showed this vulnerability to her. 

“It’s nothing big, really. I’ve had prophetic dreams since I was a kid, and sometimes it just gets to be a little too much for me. Here recently they’ve gotten really bad. I’m scared to sleep.”

Ruby leaned up and pecked her cheek lightly. 

“Sh.”

“Huh?”

“If you’re scared to sleep, then I’ll chase the nightmares away.”

That made Pyrrha smile, and the fact that Ruby was fighting off sleep made this even more adorable.

“I know you will, Ruby.” She said as Ruby started to fall asleep. “I can’t be scared when you’re here.”

\----------

“Hey, Rubes?” Yang asked as she finished tying the tie on her uniform.

“Yeah?”

“Why is Pyrrha asleep on your bed?” Yang slid her gloves and bracelets on, before cracking her knuckles. “Do I need to have a talk with her?”

Ruby quickly stepped in front of Yang, waving her hands. 

“No, you don’t! She was having trouble sleeping last night. She asked me to help.” 

“And what did you do?”

“Talked with her until we fell asleep. Jeez, calm down.”

Yang huffed.

“I can’t have anybody messing with my little sis, Ruby. And the fact that the two of you are an item makes me suspicious.”

“Shut up!” Ruby cried as she pushed her sister out of the room. “We’re gonna be late!”

“Shouldn’t we wake her up?”

“Let her sleep. She’s Pyrrha, she can handle missing a day. You know she’s amazing like that.”

“That’s really gay, Rubes.”

“Go!!”


	4. Snowbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter's got some old memories on her mind. So, she decided to resort to humanity's favorite swill to run away from problems like that. Alcohol.

Winter never thought she’d find herself here of all places. She was more than sure at the very least her pride would keep her out of a bar. Bu, here she was. Sometimes the stress of day to day life just became too much, and there was only so much that sleep can fix. She was a little weak to her own memories right now, so in a lapse of judgement she decided to drink it away. There was no going back after she started. She was drinking away thoughts of her father, thoughts of her mother, thoughts of her inability to be there for her sister… She was on what now, her fourth, fifth drink? She was just now starting to calm down, maybe she should leave while she still knew what was going on. An Atlas specialist passed out on the floor of a bar? That was just disgraceful. Insult to injury. Of course, the more she drank the less she cared. 

“Well, well.” A familiar voice said, and Winter could feel dread piling in her stomach. “Never thought I’d find you in here, Ice Queen. A pretty white uniform like that’ll make you stand out more than you want to, you know.”

Winter huffed, before knocking back the rest of her drink.

“What do you want, Qrow? I’m not in the mood for a fight.”

Qrow sat down across from her, his own drink balanced in his hand. 

“Just here to drink.” He hummed “Why are you here?” 

“And why should I tell you? You should know better at this point than to pry.”

He put his hands up.

“Sharp tongue several drinks in still, huh? Come on, Snowflake. People don’t just drink for no reason. And I’ve lived long enough to know that someone with morals like yours would sooner put a bullet through their foot than do it.” 

He took a long pull from his drink, downing about half of it and shrugging off the burn in a way that Winter couldn’t help but admire. She never could manage to ignore that effect of liquor. 

“You aren’t wrong.”

“I know I’m not wrong. And I’m more thank likely not the person you want to see---”

“You’re not.”

“---but you’ve gotta get what’s on your mind off it.”

Winter, as expected, looked annoyed.

“And why should I listen to you again?”

“Because I have more experience with this drunk idiot thing, and I think you’d rather not drunkenly spill your heart out to some random guy.”

“And what makes you think---”

“Experience. By the looks of what you’re drinking and the slight slur of your words, you’re about three more of those from drinking yourself under the table.”

As if on queue a waiter came by and replaced Winter’s recently emptied glass. She really did feel pitiful like this.

“This is below you, Winter. We both know it.”

“What do you want me to say, huh?” she snapped. “I can’t do it? That I can’t handle the stress of my job on top of my own personal worries? Do you want me to say that I’m weak, Qrow?!” she had gotten loud, but no one was paying attention.   
Qrow could tell just how much he was upsetting her.

“Alright, calm down. I won’t push it anymore. I just want you to talk to me, get things off your chest. It’s going to eat you alive if you don’t.”

She sat there for a few moments, staring at him.

“Do you care about me, Qrow?”

“Wh---” 

“Answer the question.” He hesitated, and she continued. “Because I’m just going to go to a different bar if you just want to hold this over my head in the future. You really want me to talk to you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then tell me, mean it, and let me know I can trust you.”

Qrow looked at her, blinked a few times, and sighed.

“Winter, we fight a lot. Let people know we hate each other. But something like this? Something that I know you’re going to beat yourself up about in the morning? It shouldn’t be pointless, at least.”

It took a few hours to pull much out of her, but two drinks later Qrow was beside her, and finally had her talking. Her words were slurred, and if he hadn’t promised that he wouldn’t hold it over her head, he’d be committing all of this to memory for future use. 

“I jus…” she said, her eyes half-lidded, her hands sitting in her lap. “I can’t be there. An---hic! --- since I’m n-not there, Weiss has no one! Mom wakes up and is drunk before the fuckin sun rises, Whitley’s a spoiled rotten little shit, and if I could do it without the law getting in the way, I’d beat my father to death with my bare hands.”

Qrow chuckled.

“That’s pretty violent, Snowflake.”

“Oh sshhut up… I’d do it! He’s a sexist pig who married into the family and took over, using ME as an excuse!”

Qrow raised an eyebrow and watched her knock back the rest of her third drink. 

“Used you as an excuse?”

“And then used Weiss! Telling Mom to take some down-time, spend time with her daughters, he’d handle the work…” she let her eyes close, letting out a heavy sigh.

She looked so overwhelmingly sad, as if memories were keeping her in her own mind and making her forget where she was and what she was doing. He put an arm around her, clapping a hand on her shoulder to remind her she wasn’t alone.

“You alright?”

“Y… Yeah. Just… It was Weiss’ seventh birthday when he told mom he just married her for the money. For the company. Whitley was born by then, and he had all he wanted. Mom couldn’t take the company back, not with how little she knew about where it was and what it was involved in. He had control, and a son he gave the world. Weiss was _seven_. It was her _birthday_. God, I wanted to jump over the table and beat him right then and there.”

Hearing the story, Qrow had a sick feeling in his stomach. It was hatred, resentment for this man who dared call himself a father. If Jacques Schnee was ever unlucky enough to meet Qrow… Well, he had never really cared about laws.

The night didn’t last very long after that. Winter mumbled through a few more death threats before she rested her head on his chest and passed out cold. He paid both of their tabs before leaving with her in his arms, and after a bit of thinking he decided not to take her back to where she was staying. It would simply be humiliating for her to be seen like this by her subordinates. Instead he took her to a hotel, putting her to bed before going to the couch and passing out himself.  
He woke up to drawn curtains, and the smell of coffee and breakfast. When he got up to look around, Winter was nowhere to be seen. No trace of her either, other than the food and a note by the coffee pot, adorned with the cursive scrawl that was no doubt Winter’s handwriting.

_“Thank you for your help last night. I didn’t realize just how much I needed that. Thank you for preserving my image, as well. I truly appreciate it. I’ll pay you back for whatever my tab was last night, plus interest. Please try to take care of yourself, okay? I’d really hate if something bad happened to you. I hate to see you stumbling around like a drink idiot. I owe you for what you did last night, but don’t try and take advantage of that.  
-Winter”_

“You owe me one, huh?” he said, taking a sip of the waiting cup of coffee. “Be careful what you promise, Ice Queen.”


End file.
